


Evolving, huh?

by AMac0218



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Missionary Position, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Braeden stop off at a hotel to work off some of the adrenaline, while at the same time appreciating each other, and the fact that they're both still alive. Sex and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolving, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged the sexual stuff in this in case people want to block the tags. My first actual smut fic with some detail, so sorry if it doesn't suffice. 
> 
> I'm probably gonna do more Derek/Braeden stuff because there isn't enough of them on this site.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Derek stilled at the tail end of the Cruiser as he turned to look at Scott. The two of them had been through Hell, and once again, they managed to scrape by. He felt pride swell up in his chest as he looked at the younger man. His brother. He used to look at Scott and see a hopeless kid, a kid who didn’t know how to control himself, a kid who was making the same mistakes he had made at his age. However, Scott McCall handled things better than the Omega ever did. He’d been right when he told Scott he was going to be good at being an Alpha. He felt good knowing that the same power that had flowed through his mother, through him, surged in Scott and made him the Alpha the power needed. He gave him a small smile and a slight nod of the head before he turned and got into the car with Braeden. He sighed as he started it and looked over at her.

“Evolving, huh?” Braeden asked as he smiled a bit. “Did you know?”

He shook his head, “Nope,” he said quietly.

“So you really were willing to die for Scott and Kira with no knowledge that you’d come back magically with your powers?”

“My powers and then some,” he gave a move of his head from side to side a little in an act that said ‘details, baby, details’. He furrowed his brows, “Does it bother you that I have my powers back?”

Braeden shook her head, “Nope,” she shot back at him.

He chuckled, “Okay,” he said as he looked out the windshield at the church.

“Want to go in for old times sake?” she joked.

“Hell no,” he shook his head as he backed and turned the Toyota around and headed down a dirt road. He let the quiet settle around them he reached across the center space and took her hand, needing some sort of anchor. He’d been dead, and the last thing he’d seen was her, and he had smiled at her.  He brushed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, “So the Desert Wolf, huh?”

The mercenary nodded, “Know anything about her?”

“Not really…I heard my mother mention her once at a meeting I wasn’t supposed to be at….but other than that I have no idea who she is.”

Braeden sighed and shrugged a shoulder, “I think I want to stick around here and at least look for her.”

He turned his head, brows furrowed. Should he go with her? Should he go back to Beacon Hills? Deputy Parrish had Peter in the back of the prisoner transport van, so he was taken care of as much as he could be. Scott had his own pack. Derek? Derek had new found power, a reconnection to his birthright and he had Braeden. “I think I have about a week before something dark and evil tries to kill everyone in Beacon Hills so…I have some time if you need any help?”

She turned to look at him, smirking, “Are you offering because you’re curious? Or because you don’t want to leave me?” she teased.

He laughed through his nose, smiling, “Uhm…I’m still protecting my investment.”

“Sure,” she nodded. “In case you didn’t notice, I didn’t need protecting back there. Some giant ass got himself killed and I was the one protecting him.”

“Hmmm.” Was all he said, still smiling. The Omega was pretty sure that he’d never smiled this much in a long, long time.

Derek was quiet again as they drove occasionally rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. When Braeden spoke again it was a simple request, “Can we find a hotel?”

He furrowed his brows and looked over at her, “Yeah…of course,” he said as he gave her a small smile. “Tired?”

Braeden snorted a quiet laugh as she shook her head and looked at the wolf, “You wish I was tired.”

They drove for about another hour and a half until they saw lights in the distance, “Thank God…you’d think no one lived in this country..” she mumbled as she looked out the window.

Derek pulled into the first hotel they could find. It wasn’t a complete dump, but it wasn’t a luxury place either. They got out of the car and went into the building, knowing they looked more ragged than not. He put his card on the counter, lifting an eyebrow when Braeden put herself between him and the marble top. She had her chest to him, leaning on the counter as she smiled at the man behind the desk, her back bowed out as she pushed her ass against him. The Omega swallowed thickly, his fingers curling into his palm as he breathed through his nose. He was buzzing with adrenaline and new life, and he knew she was buzzing too by the way she was moving herself left to right against him, pushing back more when she felt him stir in his jeans. “Stop…” he mumbled into her ear. When the man finally came back, Derek snatched the key from his hand and went to their room.

He unlocked the door and entered the room, Braeden right behind him, before he shut it and threw the latch over the lock. “That wasn’t funny,” he said to her as he furrowed his brows.

She came over to him and cupped his face, running her nails over his bearded cheek, a shock of lust pushing his blood south faster than before, “Good thing I wasn’t trying to be funny,” she mumbled as she stood up on her toes, moving her thumb across one of his eyebrows. He turned his head as he brushed his nose over her wrist, pulling in a breath, his hand sliding up her forearm to gently hold it. “I wasn’t planning on being gentle,” she said to him as he opened his eyes and looked at her. The man couldn’t decide if she was being serious or not. Her words said one thing, but the way she brushed her fingers through his hair said she did want to be.

He watched as her eyes swelled and tears seemed to rise up, and all at once he knew why she didn’t want to be soft about the whole thing. “Braeden..”

She had been so scared of losing him, and she had lost him, and for that time where he laid across from her as she shot through whatever came at her, trying to get rid of the grief, she’d felt lost. Both of them had managed to crawl each other’s way into the hearts of their partner. They trusted each other, and at the moment they needed one another in every sense of the word. However, as badly as they both knew they were entangled together, there was emotion she still wasn’t comfortable sharing, emotions she’d put on display tonight that she didn’t want to again.

When he saw her lower lip quiver his heart skipped. He leaned in fast, catching her mouth with his, sighing against her cheek through his nose. His hand moved up her arm, and toward the back of her head, fingers curling around the strands as he parted his lips, pulling her lower one into his mouth worrying it with his teeth. Her hands slid from his face to his chest, gripping his t-shirt as he pulled away, resting his forehead on top of hers again, clenching his teeth. “After everything that happened today…we’re gonna go slow, Braeden..” he said quietly.  

He could tell she fought to roll her eyes, which was something he loved about her. She wanted one thing, and no matter how much Derek could tell she did, she tried to fight it. Tried to play tough. He chuckled as he leaned in a little more, mouth parted over hers, though he didn’t kiss her. He just took the moment to tease her a bit before he tilted his head to the side and kissed her again.

It wasn’t that Braeden disliked slow, she didn’t, her and Derek had done slow before, but it was intimate and close, and right now she was so emotionally sore from what had happened she didn’t want him to see just how broken him dying had made her. He groaned when she was she let her hands slide down his chest, her fingers curling around the hem of his shirt before she pulled it up and over his head. She managed to move away from his lips, her own finding purchase on his neck. Her fingers came up and around his shoulder, nails moving gently over his tanned skin. She smirked at the feel of his breath hitching when she sucked on that spot behind his ear. Her hands moved again, this time when they hit the hem of his jeans she continued, curling around the bulge and stroking.

Derek’s lips left hers as he groaned, throbbing against her palm. He reached down and shook his head, “Keep doing that…and this is going to end faster than I want..”

“Would that be a bad thing?” she asked as she turned and gently bit his trap muscle, giving him another squeeze, his hips bucking a little. Derek growled and she smirked against his skin, “That’s my boy. Let’s see what these powers gave you,” she said as she pulled back and trailed the nail of her index finger under his jaw, from Adam’s apple to under his chin.

His eyes flashed blue, and when she saw it, lust pooled right between her legs, causing her to clench them a little. He swooped in fast and picked her up, his arms going around her thighs as he lifted her and headed toward the bed, the constant movement of her center on him making him a little lightheaded. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the mattress, watching as she bounced once before he covered her with his body. He settled his entire weight against her, stretching out, his fingers going into her hair as he tilted his head to the side and kissed her again, attacking her mouth with his.

It was a clash of lips and tongue and teeth as they tried to dominate one another. Derek rolled his hips and groaned as he shut his eyes and kissed down her throat, sucking at her pulse as it thundered under his lips. He nipped at it, sucking, purposely marking her. His hands moved to her shirt and he lifted it up, resisting the urge to tear it in half, knowing there probably wasn’t a store for clothes for miles. He didn’t even pause, knowing that if he did he’d slowdown, which obviously wasn’t what she wanted. His palms slid up her stomach, alternating between that and his fingertips. When he reached her bra, his fingers curled around the right cup, pulling it down. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the swell of her breast, finding her nipple fast. He groaned as he sucked at it, feeling it pebble in his mouth. He ran his teeth over it before his hand slid behind her back and he flicked the clasp easily, tossing the bra aside.

He mouthed his way down her stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button before he slid his body down the bed, kissing the rise of her hip bones before he gently bit down on one, growling quietly. He pulled back and moved his fingers to the button of her jeans, and quickly undid it, tugging them down her legs. He dropped them on the floor as his eyes took her all in. They flashed blue as he let them wander up the long expanse of her legs, stopping at the apex of her thighs. He was getting high off of her scent, his heart thundering in his chest as fast as it could with his blood flowing mostly south.

When Braeden saw his eyes light up, looking at him like he was going to devour her, she had to clench her thighs from the throb that was in sync with her heartbeat. “Der-,” she gasped out, needing him at her center.

He groaned as he settled against the mattress again, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He leaned his face in close and rubbed his beard against the tender skin of her thigh as his hand made quick work of her panties. He snapped them easily, tossing the ruined scrap over his shoulder before he let his fingers wander up the expanse of her thigh. Braeden’s back came up off the bed when he ran just the tip of his index finger over her lips, finding her clit easily. He rubbed it once before he pulled his hand away. “Dammit, Derek!” she said as she looked at him, wanting to kick the smirk off his face. She could strangle him right now with her thighs if she wanted to.

He chuckled as he slid his index and middle finger into her, throbbing at the moan that fell from her lips. He rubbed himself against the mattress, the friction of his jeans moving over him causing him to harden more, if that were possible. He stroked her slowly, moving his fingers in and out of her before he decided to want to push her over the edge. She wanted fast, so he’d give her fast. He turned his hand palm up, curling his fingers inside of her, speeding up while leaning in and catching her clit with his teeth. He let out a breath as he watched her over her heaving stomach, knowing exactly what to do to get her to lose herself. He only had to rub his tongue along her a couple more times before he felt her back arching up off the bed, clamping tight around his fingers and then fluttering. He followed her, his neck moving his head to keep up with her movements, rubbing her through her orgasm.

It wasn’t until after she fell to the bed he straightened up and pulled his jeans off his hips. His member angled up toward his stomach, hard and throbbing, a bead of clear liquid at the tip. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her hips, turning her around and pulling her onto her hands and knees.

Braeden let out a breathy laugh as she leaned back against him, “You get your wolf powers back and suddenly doggy is your favorite p-,” she stopped, gasping and shaking as he thrust into her mid-sentence.

Derek let out a harsh breath against her back as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, his arm wrapped tight around her waist, leaning all his weight against her. He shook as well, the feel of her tight and fluttering around him threatening to end this faster than he wanted. He braced himself on one arm that he placed next to hers, fingers digging into the mattress as he held still for a moment. He closed his eyes as he groaned, pulling back and then thrusting in, his body following hers forward and then rocking back. He started an easy rhythm, wanting to make sure he wasn’t too overly sensitive for a few moments. He pushed himself up, putting the weight on his knees, his hands going to her hips as he pulled her back against him, thrusting forward. He quickened the pace, grunting each time his pelvis came in contact with her ass. He ran his hand down her back, following her spine up to her neck before he moved it back down and picked it up. She wanted hard and fast, then he’d give it to her.

He groaned as he thrust harder, his hand moving around to press on the lower part of her stomach so he rubbed every spot inside of her while he found her clit rubbing that in quick circles. His breathing huffed out of him, his brows furrowed in concentration, ignoring the sweat that started to bead on his forehead. Braeden’s muscles started to tense, the feel of him being too much for her, especially after the first orgasm. She lasted longer than she thought she would before her hand slammed down over his, squeezing it as her body shook and she fell forward, Derek following her down, his chest against her back again as he moved his hips through her second orgasm.

He slowed a little, occasionally moving against her clit to send a shudder through her body. He was surprised that he’d managed to hold on through the clamping around his member. He pulled out of her and turned her on her back, settling between her legs, hands framing her face as he looked at her. He leaned forward and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue, stroking it against hers before he pulled back and kissed her throat, then her collarbone, and right over her heart. He took himself into his hand, not even needing to stroke before he rubbed the tip of him against her clit, watching her.

Their eyes locked as he lowers his face to hers, resting his forehead against her own as he set himself at her entrance. He slid into her, the both of them groaning as he settled himself against her, giving her a small half smile. This was what he liked best. Watching how she reacted to him as he pushed into her. He always felt like he was coming home. He pulled back and pushed in, keeping this time slow and steady, just like he’d wanted in the first place.

He kissed her deeply, sucking on her lower lip as his thrusts stayed deep, making sure that she felt every inch of him. He was only able to keep the slow pace for a little while before he sped up, but he kept his hips moving, rolling them so he changed the angle. He felt himself get close to the edge, and he knew that with the new power he’d gotten, some things might be different, things they didn’t get to talk about. He whined quietly into her neck, “Braeden…I-,”

She shook her head as she turned her face and caught his earlobe in her teeth. “Just let go, Derek,” she mumbled into his ear.

His breath left him in a rush as he looked down at her. He sped up a little, needing just a little bit more to get himself over the edge. He watched her the entire time, not letting his eyes move away from her. He felt himself start to swell and he shoved every inch of him into her, swelling at the base. He choked out a grunt, his fingers ripping into the mattress as his eyes glowed blue, his thrust becoming short and fast, unable to pull out of her anymore. All he could do was push forward. He felt everything rushing fast, groaning as he closed his eyes and came hard, spilling into her, his hips jerking.

Braeden was on edge again, she just needed one push. She furrowed her brows when she felt him expand in her, hitting her gspot and clit at the same time, but the feel of him throbbing causing her to shutter, this orgasm deep and long, the complete opposite of the previous two.

Derek slumped over her, panting and shaking, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Braeden ran her fingers through his hair, trembling as well, her breath in his ear. After a long moment of them laying together, she went to move and grunted, unable to pull away.

The movement made Derek suck in a breath, grunting as he put his hand on her hips to still her, shaking his head, “Don’t-,” he mumbled. “Just..” he turned them so that they were laying face to face on their sides. He slid his thigh between both of hers, pulling her close. “I…tried to warn you..” his voice was raspy and deep. He was embarrassed about what happened, knowing he couldn’t help it, but he’d wished he had gotten to tell her before it happened.

“You tried to warn me?” she asked, smirking. “Warn me about what?”

He cleared his throat as he looked over her head at the wall, “Since I’m a werewolf again…a…full…werewolf…some parts of my…anatomy might be different,” he said quietly. “I thought it might be different but this hasn’t happened to me before..”

Braeden arched an eyebrow, “You know when guys say a thing like that it normally means that they had a problem…not that they…locked themselves to their girlfriend.”

Derek laughed quietly; the movements of their bodies making the laughter die in his throat and turn into a groan. “I didn’t know it was going to happen,” he shook his head. “It doesn’t happen with everyone just…important people,” he mumbled.

Braeden reached forward and cupped his face before she nodded, “Okay.”

He frowned, “Huh?” She had taken all of this so well, even the part where he practically said he loved her.

“You’re a werewolf and you have a…a…,”

“..Knot…” he mumbled.

“Right…and it happens with people who mean a lot to you,” she shrugged. “Who am I do be weirded out by that? It’s a part of you and who you are…” She leaned forward and kissed him gently, her fingers carding through his hair before she rested her forehead against his. “It’s not gonna scare me off…and it’s definitely not going to make me stop wanting to mount you every time I look at you,” she smiled. “It might make me want you more,” she shrugged a shoulder. “So how long are we going to be like this?”

He shrugged, “Half hour, maybe?”

She snuggled into his chest and he sighed a little, pulling her closer to him, his nose going into her hair. He brushed his fingertips over her back while Braeden ran her fingers over his chest, moving up into his chest hair, and following the shape of his abs down to his happy trail and back up again.

They laid like that in comfortable silence, needing one another more than they wanted to admit at the moment.

“So you aren’t going to die on me again, are you?” she asked. She was half joking and needed he reassurance at the same time.

Derek smiled a little and he shook his head, “I don’t plan on it, no,” he said as he traced the dimples right at the small of her back.

She nodded, moving closer to him even though they were connected more than any two people could be. “Good…”

Her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell into a light sleep against his chest while Derek stayed awake, unable to really sleep with her tight around him.

 When he was able he pulled out of her and managed to turn her around and pull her against his chest, spooning up behind her, his arms tight around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair again, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He pressed his lips behind her ear, “I lo…” he trailed off, hesitant to say the three words he wanted to. If they were said aloud, even while she was asleep, it would solidify every fear he had about losing her. Even though he knew his feelings, he felt like if he actually put them into words he’d have more to lose. He swallowed back the fear and curled around her a little tighter.

Braeden mumbled a quiet “Me too,” almost still asleep as she wrapped her arms around his. Derek’s heart jumped in his chest as he smiled a bit and finally closed his eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
